Odds and Evens
by Sakura123
Summary: [COMPLETE] In the wake of the final battle, the Gundam Pilots reflect on everything during and perhaps after the war, concerning their lives. Set after The final victor.
1. I Opening The aftermath

_**Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Evens and Odds**_

* * *

_**Author: Sakura123**_

_**Genre: General - Drama**_

_**Rating: K (G)**_

_**Warnings: Spoilers for The Evens and Odds VCDs and the Female magna "Ground zero".**_

_**Summary: This a "Fanfiction" based on what little I saw from the "Aftermath" of the War between earth and space, set after the episode The final victor (via clips on the internet). Not all of it is accurate and most it is just fill ins to make the stories for each Gundam Pilot a little longer.**_

_**Disclaimer: All things involved with MS Gundam Wing (save any original characters and storylines not concerned with Bandai created by the author) is property of Bandai Entertainment.** Italic_ signifies thoughts.

* * *

**I: Opening: The aftermath**

* * *

(A.C. 195: XMAS EVE): 

Silence was all that Heero had to comfort him as he drifted through the battle worn depths of outer space. He had finished what little was left of Libra's power system and doing so he saved the planet he undecidedly fought for at the same time. Although he no desire to see the earth destroyed there was little on that polluted planet for him to think of that was worth fighting for besides human life. He knew Relena was fine for the time being and there was no longer anything to battle, the war was over. Heero now had to build a life around something -- whatever that may be. The sounds of Wing Zero whirling in and out of function caught the young man's attention. The machine's current destination was MO-II, the only place Heero could think of at the moment to get his machine repaired. There was a crackle on his radio, opening his eyes Heero raised his head shifting it to the side. He grunted a bit at the sudden lurch from Wing Zero; its stability system was badly damaged. Swallowing roughly he placed a hand on the com-link. One of the four pilots were trying to speak to him.

Behind the wobbling Zero Gundam resided the Gundams, Heavyarms Kai, Sandrock kai, Altron and Deathscythe Hell which was rapidly approaching him at half its speed. All the Gundams save Heero's had relatively made it out unscathed with the exception of dents in their scuffed armor and battle-worn weapons. Deathscythe was probably one of the more fortunate out of all the Gundams, with its demonic like wing-shields it managed to protect itself from heavy damages among other things. However, its beam scythe was in need of serious repair. Duo grinned when Deathscythe's scanner picked up on the outline of Wing Zero's bird mode, he made no move to speak to his comrade who appeared on his screen.

Quatre was unable to establish visual connection but his radio was working just fine. With a weary smile the young man asked, "Did you hear?" His radio crackled for a few moments before he got a response. "Yes," Was Heero Yuy's reply. Quatre smiled at the sound of his friend's voice, overjoyed that he had survived his overwhelming ordeal in the earth's atmosphere. "They flew to MO - II. Already, the soldiers of the Earth Sphere Nation and the White Fang are together as one. Whoever survived are there now," He explained. Trowa Barton's expression remained slightly impassive although his eyes showed a glimmer of relief in his green eyes and his eyebrows were slightly raised. He couldn't wait to return to Cathy, she was probably worried sick about him.

He would contact her as soon as he got on MO-II. "The war is over," He said, in a tone that sounded as though he were stating an actual fact. Quatre looked down at his com-link with the same look as Trowa, save with a little more emotion than his stoic friend. "Yes... the war is really over," Quatre said slowly, almost hesitantly. Duo on the other hand had no qualms with hearing this, stretching his arms over his head the young man grinned. He had business of his own attend to but he was in no rush to go and see Hilde. Duo had the utmost confidence that Sally made sure his friend was being taken care of via special care. "Great. Let's celebrate with champagne!" Duo said, lowering his arms.

Quatre laughed softly careful not to over-do it; his wound still ached just as bad and he didn't want it start bleeding again, Trowa lowered his head and closed his eyes and Heero looked toward their destination. Wufei on the other hand was somewhere else mentally and physically, he felt no joy whatsoever as he followed the others to MO-II. He felt as though he had been cheated out of something on that battle field, something was very wrong with the way it had all ended between him and Treize Kushrenada. And if he didn't know any better, Treize let him win because he was either a coward that hid behind the soldiers that fought for him or he was simply tired to living in a mad world that existed. With one last look at the darkness behind him Wufei turned his attention back to the world ahead of him. Now that the war was over, Relena Peacecraft would do away with weapons and war altogether. In other words; getting rid of the weapons and war meant discarding the soldiers as well. He felt this was wrong but did not worry himself over it for the time being. The five battle weary Gundam Pilots continued onward at the sight of directional signals sent in their direction from MO-II.

On MO-II, the former soldiers of OZ looked on with a sense of pride and joy. The war was over and peace had been obtained, there was no more fighting. Howard rose up from leaning on the control panel with a cocky grin raising a thumb in Sally Po's direction, the Chinese woman shook her head ruefully mimicking Howard's gesture before placing her hand on her hip. Those boys had done it, they achieved peace for everyone. She had never doubted them for a second. _I'm proud of you boys, Wufei,_ Sally thought with a smile. Lady Une said nothing but looked on with the exact same look and slightly same thoughts. Mister Treize was dead but his spirit is what helped them achieve peace aside from the Pilots --- his death sparked a fighting spirit all human beings held back until something they hold precious was taken from them, he pushed those soldiers to sacrifice their lives for the greater good even though they surrendered. She held back the tears that threatened to blind her and continued to monitor the screen.

Relena on the other had always believed Heero had done it. He had saved planet earth in exchange of his life but ended up surviving instead, he really quite amazing. She didn't care what he thought of himself -- be it weak or strong -- Heero was the reason the war had ended like it had. Blinking quickly she young woman turned her around to hide the tears that leaked from the sides of her eyes, her hair flowed around her face like it weight nothing, catching her tears.

* * *

(FIN): **_Opening_**. 


	2. Heero Yuy: Break System

**II: Heero Yuy: Break System**

* * *

Heero sighed in relief as he unbuckled himself from his seat, he leaned forward as his left hand pressed the _OPEN COCKPIT_ latch, removing it from its safety lock. Wing Zero's hatch opened and Heero leaped out gracefully landing in a crouched position. There was nothing like the cool sensation of a metallic floor, Heero was thankful for it. Because his feet felt like they were sweating ten fold which should've raised alarm in the young man. It didn't. The 15-year-old shifted his head towards the other Gundams; there he spotted the machines lined up in a row ready for repair. Wufei stood with his back facing him, his front facing the cockpit, Heero turned his attention over to Heavyarms expecting to find Trowa to be tinkering with something but instead was met with an empty space, raising an eyebrow slightly he shifted his head sight towards Sandrock.

He wasn't surprised to find Trowa helping Quatre out of his Gundam remembering his blonde comrade had been injured in a fight with the Catalonia girl, Dorothy. Heero raised his shoulders a bit when saw Trowa nod in his direction, he nodded back and turned his attention to Deathscythe Hell. The usually chipper young man appeared to be tilting his head back and forth, left to right. Possibly to work the cramps out of his neck, thought Heero.

Duo looked up at his Japanese friend and raised his hand in greeting, a small wave followed. Heero did not smile nor show any indication that he was glad to see the young man but he bowed his head slightly in response, just to be polite. Duo went back to his own business, leaving Heero with his own thoughts. _The war is over. I don't know if this is meant to become the final war for humans,_ Heero thought with a relaxed expression. He unzipped his space suit a bit to get some air circulating through it._ But, there is something I know for sure. AC.195. Operation Meteor comes to an end._ Heero looked to the right with a sort distant expression in his eyes.

* * *

(FIN): _Heero Yuy: Break System._


	3. Duo Maxwell: Black Shadow

**III: Duo Maxwell: Black Shadow**

Duo stepped out of the food storage room of MO-II with a mountain of preserved space food. He pushed off from the ground and gracefully hovered slight above the ground to his desired destination, he smiled the closer he got to the door. He frowned a bit when some of the sealed packages escaped his grasp floating a about in the air. Oh well, he would come back and get those later. Sally had asked him to refill some of the empty compartments she had used to feed almost a majority of the soldiers who weren't badly wounded. Being the good guy he was Duo agreed to help the former Military doctor and went to do it without a second thought. He had stopped to make sure Howard along with the technicians were working on Deathscythe before going off to food storage.

It was mostly quiet in the halls of the resource satellite which was welcoming part of this place, there was no incisive talking to distract the American pilot, hindering his thoughts from formulating. Duo reached the other room and entered it; it was shrouded in the darkness he expected to find in a room that had no lights that were functioning at the moment.

He looked about him with an amused smile at the all compartments and bottles that held drinks among other things. He laughed when he spotted his favorite soft drink on the third shelf, the 15-year-old reached for it and another package floated off. However, the braided youth found himself stopping taken aback by the wreckage of Leo suits and Mobile dolls that floated past the window. Releasing the packages he walked over to the window with a sober expression on his face, all the happiness gone from his body in that instant. With a sigh, Duo placed his arms behind his head sitting down in a chair. Duo propped his legs up on the window seat and watched the demolished parts of Mobile suits float idly by like forgotten garbage.

It would take forever to rid space of its weapons and even longer to repair the lives of once peace-going Colonist he fought so hardly to protect from the horrors of war. He never succeeded in that mission but at least he was apart of stopping the problem from worsening, of that much he was proud of. His mind suddenly became full of thoughts -- mostly surrounding his life beyond this resource satellite once Deathscythe was repaired. _Finally, the war is over. From now on, I don't have to be Shinigami. I haven't decided where to go now. But, no worries. Just need some time to think and everything will be alright. I have enough time. Yep... because we're alive._ Duo continued to stare out the window his mind agonizing over his second chance at life.

(FIN): _Duo Maxwell: Black Shadow_


	4. Trowa Barton: Cool Machine

**IV: Trowa Barton: Cool Machine**

* * *

Trowa stood inside the communication room. The room was mainly dark save for the light that shone from the vid-screen that displayed his surrogate family member Catherine Bloom -- the knife throwing star of the circus. She spoke to him in a most exited tone of voice, talking about all the things they could do when they were reunited on the L3 colony she was on. She explained to him that the Manager wasn't in the least bit happy with his sudden disappearance at first.

That is, before he and the others had rescued them as well as all the colony citizens from the rouge soldiers of OZ. Catherine explained that the Manager wasn't too excited to have him coming back to the circus but there was no one that drew in a crowd like he (Trowa) did so he would bear his presence for the sake of his toupe. Trowa's eyes narrowed in mock-anger, he smiled slightly at her excitement. "I can't wait to have you home, Trowa. I miss you so much," She said. Catherine paused a moment to look behind her. Trowa recognized the large outline as the manager himself. When she looked back to Trowa, she waved to him.

Trowa's smile widened at the happy reflection in his sister's body language. He turned off the vid-screen with a hesitant sigh. He couldn't wait to get back to his family either in many ways, but there was still so much to do and so much he had yet to find out about himself. But he knew one thing; Catherine wasn't his blood relative, he could just sense it. Turning around Trowa leaned up against the communication system, folding his arms across his chest. The young man lowered his head, closed his eyes and began to ponder. _Even in the war, I still survived. Right now, I feel very happy. When I was on Earth, I never imagined I would survive. Right now, I have someone to protect. Also, place to return to. I keep controlling my Gundam in the war. Maybe... I can get back myself._ Unfolding his arms Trowa raised himself from his leaning position and proceeded to exit the dark room.

* * *

(FIN): _Trowa Barton: Cool Machine_


	5. Quatre Winner: Innocent Soul

**V: Quatre Winner: Innocent Soul**

* * *

When Quatre awakened he found himself in surroundings other than his cockpit. Or at least he felt it, he hadn't opened his eyes just yet. He had remembered Trowa helping him out of Sandrock and into the infirmary but after that everything went blank, he must've fallen unconscious somewhere in between that time. Opening his eyes Quatre took a look at his environment; blue and white paint decorated the room, he laid on a hospital bed with an IV hooked into his arm feeding him water to re-hydrate his dehydrate body.

He spotted Rashid sitting on a nearby chair reading a book of some sorts, probably one of those Military oriented novels by one of those best selling authors that involved themselves with the CIA to write their bed. Rashid looked up just in time to see the young man staring at him, he shut his book and walked toward te bed to cheek on him. Quatre hated to be rude so he struggled pull himself into a sitting position but was stopped dead in his tracks by a spike of pain running through his abdomen.

Dorothy Catalonia certainly did a job on him . . . . He wondered if the girl had made it off the battleship Libra before it was destroyed. Rashid caught the young man just as he was about to fall over from his injury. The man's large hands held Quatre currently fragile body like a mother would with its child, he shook his head silently. Quatre smiled hopelessly as he was laid back down into the semi-comfortable hospital bed, the wizened man pulled the sheet over Quatre's chest then returned to his chair.

Quatre sent a look in Rashid's direction then stared up at the crack-free ceiling, his mind focused on the one place he loved to admire from space. _Beautiful Earth. Even from the colonies, I could still see the Earth and its satellite; the moon. They are the humans' home; they can never be replaced. Now I can truly understand the humans. I once hated everything in life. I once was very sad. Now the war is over; it is really wonderful. I have to begin a new world. I have a new duty to maintain peace._ Quatre continued to stare at the ceiling as he continued to ponder on everything.

* * *

(FIN): _Quatre R. Winner: Innocent Soul._


	6. Chang Wufei: Violent Justice

**VI: Chang Wufei: Violent Justice**

Wufei floated down the hallway, carrying a metal briefcase. It held inside of it the jade dragon Master Long had given to him when he first embarked on his mission to rid the earth of its evils. It felt like so long ago it was hard to believe he managed to keep it, the only thing left of his people, his clan, his family. Wufei soon spotted Sally down the hall tending to a solider slouched up against the wall, his head wrapped in bandages and his arm in a sling. Both were very bloody but, not so much as it would strike surprise in Chang Wufei.

The entire hall was almost crowded with hurt soldiers and Wufei wondered if Sally had taken care of them all. If she did, he commended her for it. He remembered calling Sally weak when he had first met her -- he also remembered calling himself a weakling as well -- in some ways he still regarded her as a weak person, too weak at least to fight in a war. But she proven her worth and usefulness in the war and he saw her in a different light, a admiring sort of light but that was all.

Sally stood up from tending to the wounded solider hoping to conversate with the young Chinese teenager. Wufei looked in her direction for a while when looked ahead and smiled. Wufei floated by her like she was another person in the crowd, he really didn't attach himself to anybody. Sally watched his figure venture down the hall until she could not see him any longer. She smiled with a shrug before heading back to working. Wufei reached his desired destination. The mobile suit hangar. Behind him resided his fully repaired Gundam Altron. He stared at it for a while then turned around to sit down, he placed his suitcase next to him as he pulled one of his legs up to his chest and rested his arm upon his knee. He looked upward at the flickering light fixture above the door way for a brief moment before staring down at the floor. _It's very peaceful here. There are no storms of hate and no heat of fighting. I'm finally at peace. Everyone is in slumber. It should be a good thing. It is for this peace that we fought until now. So, now we all go into slumber, Nataku. All for the acceptance of a new fight._

(FIN): _Chang Wufei: Violent Justice_


	7. ENDING

**_ENDING_**

* * *

Wufei was now content, he had no reason to any longer than he already had. Dressed in his space suit and his briefcase in hand the young Chinese teenager headed to the lower levels toward his Gundam Altron. When he reached the lower level he found Heero tinkering away at his badly damaged Wing Zero, he arched an eyebrow at the young man who seemed to pay no attention to him but knew he was there all the same. "You have to go?" Heero asked in his monotone voice. Wufei turned to the stoic Japanese teenager in response, if he didn't know any better he'd say the Japanese teen was going to miss him. But that was wishful thinking on his part. "Yes, because I and Nataku no longer need to stay here," He explained. Wufei looked up expectantly. "What are you going to do?" 

Heero said nothing and continued to tinker with the interior of his Gundam. Wufei smiled wryly lowering his head in slight amusement. "Humph... I am being too nosy," Wufei chuckled, walking toward his Gundam. Wufei again, paused and stared at the green tank top of Heero's. The young continued to do what he was doing never acknowledging Wufei was staring at him. "Tell them... I admit you guys are strong," Wufei stated. Heero paused in his busy work long enough to shift his eyes toward his comrade, who was this guy kidding? "Tell them yourself," Heero stated emotionlessly. Wufei smiled slightly, walked a little further, and leapt into Altron. Heero returned repairing the wiring of Wing Zero's cockpit system as Nataku readied itself to take off.

* * *

Duo walked through the hospital ward, examining the bandaged soldiers looking like mummies. He chuckled shortly just as he arrived to the curtain he heard Quatre and Trowa speaking behind. Pulling back the curtain he sent a smile Quatre's way then shifted his attention to Trowa who was sitting on a backward chair (the back of the chair was facing him and the seat which he sat on was behind him.). He noted that the two of them seemed to be having a good conversation before he showed up. "Yo Quatre, you feel better?" He asked stepping into the small area. Quatre and Trowa looked up in acknowledgment, Quatre as the only was that smiled of course. Duo's positive mood was probably the thing he needed at the moment. 

"I feel better. Nothing too serious," The Arabian teen explained shortly. Neither Duo or Trowa looked convinced of this. The Latin American placed his hand to his chin in a pondering way while staring at his blonde friend. Quatre smiled nervously. "But, your face seems pale. You should sleep some more," He suggested. Quatre felt as though he were ordered around by his mother with the way Trowa had spoken to him, he looked to Duo who looked as though he agreed with Trowa's suggestion, he was no help. "Thank you, Trowa. But, I'm fine," He insisted. With a shrug Duo closed the curtain to give them privacy. "Also, Heero and Wufei really didn't come, right?" Duo asked as though he was wanting to be proved wrong.

Those two were always making themselves absent when it came to being a group, always the loners which was no fun at all. Quatre looked up from his folded hands on the bed with a understanding expression. "Can't be helped. They are that kind of people," He said in a matter-of-fact. Duo rolled his eyes at the comment knowing full well what kind of people Heero and Wufei were like. Walking over to the two young men, Duo said "Well, I can understand that. But this is the last time. Who knows when we could be together again?" Duo explained, his hands behind his back. Quatre looked a little more bothered than his two friends did at the fact that Heero and Wufei did not show up to see him. "Yeah... because we don't need to be together," Quatre said quietly. Duo smiled amused by the look on his friend's face as he got ready to surprise the two of them.

Trowa examined Duo's flexing arms wondering what the young man had behind him, one eyebrow arched in curiosity. "Don't be sad, Quatre. With peace, we can see each other again. Someone needs to take the initiative and go for it," Duo looked up thoughtfully and laughed. Quatre was still looking down until he spotted a Champagne glass floating towards him, he caught it and looked at Duo perplexed. Duo held up his champagne glass with a grin. "Come let's say 'cheers.'," He looked to Trowa and winked. Trowa chuckled shortly as his own Champagne glass floated toward him, he caught and smiled. Duo sure knew how to lighten up someone's mood when he wanted to Quatre looked up and smiled. Duo held up his glass, his eyes sparkling brighter than ever. "Well, peace is finally here," He stated almost fondly. "Cheers." Trowa and Quatre held up theirs in unison.

* * *

Elsewhere on MO-II, Heero sat on a window sill in the darkest room he could find. He stared out into depths of space, his Prussian blue eyes focused solely on the moon. There was much still to do and Heero so much to learn about himself. Now that there was peace he could do it without hindrance. Operation Meteor started a war, that war had now run its course. "Heero?" Came a familiar voice. Heero snapped his head in the direction the voice came from and spotted Relena Darlain or Peacecraft. He looked surprised to find her still on MO-II. She smiled in her usual proper way and walked toward the stoic young man. Relena looked as attractive as ever in the same outfit he had remembered her wearing on their first encounter, her hair neatly done, her clothes pressed clean of their wrinkles and her earnings sparkled in the moonlight that illuminated most of the room in spite of its darkness. 

"The war is over," Relena said, as if he didn't know it. Heero scoffed with a slightly disbelieving look on his face. "I know," He replied turning back to the window. Relena walked over to him with her hand upon her chest, Heero continued to stare out at the moon. "You won't have to kill anymore," She said with relief in her voice. Heero bobbed his head to the side in slight agreement. "Probably not," He said calmly. The room fell silent once more. Relena watched Heero's thin body shift in its siting position on the window sill. Swallowing the young woman asked, "So what are you going to do?" She looked concerned. Heero pressed his back against the wall behind him sitting up a little more, his eyes closed. Relena watched him carefully as he turned to her and opened his Prussian blue eyes. He looked serious. "I've never lived in a world without war," He explained, no hesitation in his voice. "But I thought . . . that maybe I'd **_try_** to live in this one. But that's all I can say for now." He said closing his eyes again.

When Relena heard that she pondered on the possiblities of Heero's life and her own as well. A million things were rushing through her mind when something clicked in her mind. "You can live with me!" She declaired suddenly. Heero kept his head down as though he hand't hear a word she had said, but in fact he did hear her. The thought of living with Relena was tempting, but he wasn't one to stick around for long unless something actually worth sticking around for. He knew he wouldn't stay around with Relena because he knew she would be fine for the time being now that there was no war, he had do his own thing. Relena looked hopeful but then she lowered her head in shame almost, for even suggesting it. ". . . No," She said. "This is best Heero. You should see with your own eyes, this world without war that you helped make." Relena's expression was a happy one, she didn't look the least bit upset about her decision. Heero looked up at the adament young woman with slight surprise in his eyes. He hand't expected something like that to come out of Relena, but it felt right coming from _her_. "Relena . . .," He murmured. And there the two resided; Heero leaning up against the wall sitting on a window sill and Relana leaning against the window sill with her hands beside his feet. The two them in front of the a window pane and outside resided the moon, shinging as bright as ever. Thier minds were made up.

* * *

Owari 


End file.
